To assess changes in glycemic control associate with subcutaneously injected A-100 as compared in subjects in stable doses of metformin alone or metformin in combination with sulfonylurea. To assess changes in body weight, body composition, anthropometrics, and serum lipids. To assess safety and tolerability of subcutaneously injected A-100 in subjects with Type 2 DM.